Diving in Head First
by spaz19892000
Summary: What if while Danny and Hawkes were under water Lindsay and Mac were watching from the boat instead of the lab?What happens when Lindsay realizes she can’t just sit there doing nothing.  Spoilers 4x02, DL
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if while Danny and Hawkes were under water Lindsay and Mac were watching from the boat instead of the lab?What happens when Lindsay realizes she can't just sit there doing nothing. Spoilers 4x02, DL**

* * *

Lindsay sat watching the computer screen with Mac. Danny and Hawkes were below them searching a shipwreck that might be their primary crime scene.

Lindsay smiled to herself as she watched Steve the underwater camera guy take a picture of Danny and the ship's figurehead. Suddenly from behind her Mac spoke.

"Guys lets hurry it up. I don't want you down there any longer than you have to be."

From the boat they watched Danny find a syringe and Hawkes find some coins. All the while Lindsay couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. She got up out of her seat and received a questioning look from Mac.

"Just tired of sitting, go ahead and sit down. I'll watch from behind you."

Mac nodded and took the seat Lindsay had been sitting in, while Lindsay stood behind him. She listened as Hawkes told Danny to take their evidence up while he looked around a little more.

And then it happened; the screen was full of bubbles. Neither Lindsay nor Mac could see anything. Inwardly Lindsay was panicking that has not only one of her best friends down there, but her boyfriend too and they had absolutely no visual on them.

"Oh my God! What's happening?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Methane gas, displacing the water volume around them."

Suddenly the bubbles cleared and they saw Hawkes pinned under a piece of the ship.

"Hawkes is in trouble." Lindsay exclaimed.

Mac tried to radio Danny, but he couldn't get through. Lindsay assumed that he could talk to Hawkes still as she watched him swim over to help. Both her and Mac sat in silence.

Just then the screen was filled with bubbles again. This time when they cleared they saw not only Hawkes stuck but Danny too. Lindsay's felt her heart stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac began calling the coast guard asking for a rescue diver.

"They're almost a hundred and fifty feet down it's going to take too long for a rescue diver to get to them." Lindsay said to herself.

Mac continued to radio help. Lindsay decided that it was up to her to help. She was their best shot and at the moment she was their only shot.

She went to the other side of the boat and grabbed a mini tank that fastened around her waist. She grabbed a mask too. She put on the mask and set up her radio. She fastened the tank around her and walked to the other side.

She quickly looked up at Mac and before he could tell not to Lindsay jumped into the water.

Lindsay had forgotten how cold river water really was but she adjusted quickly and began her descent. Because she was such a strong swimmer it didn't take her long to get to them. When you got to them she decided to make sure everyone could hear her.

"Everybody hear me okay?" Lindsay asked, mentally checking them off as they answered.

"Yes." _Okay that's Steve._ "Yes." "Yes." _And that's Danny and Hawkes. Guess Mac can't hear me but that's okay. _

"Okay guys just hang on." She swam over to Hawkes. Upon inspecting his tank she realized that he had a free flow and would be getting enough air. She looked over at Danny, his tank was full intact and he was just pinned.

"Okay Hawkes, I need you to calm down okay? I going to take off your mask and then give you my tank. Steve and I will get you free and you'll share his tank while he gets you to the boat. Got it?"

"Lindsay, if I take your tank what are you going to do for air?"

Lindsay laughed. "I can hold my breathe longer than you think and I can use the free flow bubbles if I have to. Ready Steve?"

"Sure thing Monroe."

With that Lindsay removed Hawkes' mask and gave him hers. Her and Steve began lifting the piece of wood that was pining him down. Within seconds they had it up enough that Hawkes left his tank and wiggled out.

Lindsay and Steve swam over to him. Steve gave him the extra breathing mask in his tank while Hawkes gave Lindsay back the tank.

"Okay Steve, get him to the boat."

Steve nodded and began swimming to the surface while Lindsay went to help Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lindsay got to Danny he started shaking his head and waving his arms.

"Go back up Lindsay. You won't be able to lift the wood alone and I am not letting you get stuck down here too. Go up Lindsay."

Lindsay smiled. "No way in hell am I leaving you here. Besides I don't nee to lift the wood I only need to move it. Now stop moving."

With that Danny stop squirming and Lindsay began sliding pieces away from above him and below. Suddenly Lindsay stopped and went in front of Danny.

"Danny how much air do you have left in your tank?"

"About two hours why? What's wrong Linds?" Lindsay could see the concerned look in his eyes.

"Cause my tank is empty. I can get you free while holding my breath but to get to the boat we'll have to share."

"Let's do it. What do you want me to do?"

"When I tap you start wiggling side to side until you get out."

Danny nodded, while Lindsay tool a deep breath and took off her tank. She swam back behind him and Danny felt her move a few more pieces and then he felt Lindsay tap his leg. Danny began to wiggle as Lindsay had instructed and in seconds he was free. The minute he got out he grabbed the other tube and went to Lindsay he held it out to her and she put it in her mouth.

"You okay?" Lindsay nodded. "Okay lets go get some real New York air."

With that they both swam to the surface. Once they broke the surface the both removed their mouthpieces and breathed in the fresh air. With a quick glance at each other they swam to the boat.

Steve helped Danny in while Mac helped Lindsay. Within seconds they were wrapped in blankets and under the watchful eye of the paramedics.

Two hours later Lindsay entered the locker room. Danny and Hawkes had been taken straight to the hospital for x-rays while she had returned to the lab to process the evidence.

Lindsay opened her locker and saw the sweater that Danny had let her borrow this morning this morning for the trip to the lab. Lindsay pulled it out of the locker and clutched it to her chest with one hand and to her cheek with the other hand. She started to silently cry knowing that she had almost lost him again today. She stood like that, crying into his sweater, until two familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought I would find you here." He whispered into her ear.

Still holding the sweater in one hand and letting it fall to her side Lindsay turned around in his arms and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

Danny reached up and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "What ya crying about Montana?"

"I almost lost you again today." She quietly sobbed.

Danny placed his hands on either side of her face and brought his forehead down to rest on hers. "I know Montana, but you didn't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're stuck with me now."

Lindsay closed her eyes, put a hand on the back of his neck, and rubbed his nose with hers. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Lindsay opened her eyes to look him in the eyes. "I love you Danny, and I want to be stuck with you."

Danny smiled and gently kissed her lips. "I love you too Montana, I want to be stuck with you too."


End file.
